Cougar Vs Ryhou
by Unskai
Summary: What happens when Cougar challenges Ryuho for Mimori's heart? What happenes when She finds out aboute their game? Who will gain what they both want?
1. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of S-CRY-ED…..!

PLUS! I have nothing else better to do with my life and please don't be afraid to tell that my story sucks! This is my first time so here goes nothing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuho walked down the halls of HOLY slowly looking over some documents. He turned a corner and almost ran into Cougarwho had been talking to Mimori. "Sorry Cougar, Miss. Kiryu" He said looking up briefly. "Hello Ryuho I was just asking Miss. Minori ("Its Mimori!") to lunch maybe you would like to join?" Cougar asked very fast. Ryuho looked at Mimori then at Cougar. "No I have more important things to do then hang out with you" And with that Ryuho walked away looking back down at his document.

"Well he didn't have to be so rude." Cougar said looking back down at Mimori who was still looking at where Ryuhohad beenstanding. Her eyes werefilled with hurtful tears and she was talking to herself. "I'm just a waist of time." Cougar was slightly lost for words because it was then that he realized that Mimori thought Ryuho was talking about her.

'Poor girl' Cougar thought…and them it hit him, 'Boys never want a toy until they see another little boy playing with it.' He smiled and pulled his sunglasses over his eyes. Placing an arm around Mimori and pulled her close to him, "come along Miss. Minori ("Its Mimori") Lets go get some lunch and forget about that hot head. If he wants to take his work out to lunch let him." He guided her to the cafeteria and sat her down, "You stay her and I'll return quickly."

As promised Cougar reappeared back to her and placed a trey inform of her. One look at the trey told her that he was trying to make her forget about what Ryuho said. The fruits on her plate made a smiley face. She smiled slightly and looked up at Cougar who was watching her. "Thank you Cougar" She said gently. He smiled back at her, "Any time Miss. Mimori ("Its Mimori!") That's what I said" Mimori blushed slightly when she realized that he had gotten her name right. "Sorry"

Lunch continued where Cougar tried to show Mimori how fast he could he. He was also later glad to figure out that she knew how hard to slap him in the back when he started choking on a cherry pit. Cougar also found out that Mimori liked many things he did, and finding this reminded him why he fell in love with her. Of course this would not be allowed because she was in love with Ryuho.

"Cougar why are you so nice to me?" Mimori asked playing with a grape on her plate. He was slightly taken back by this because he wasn't expecting her to ask that question. "Because you're beautiful, fun to talk to, you laugh at my jokes, and you are one of the only people here who I like." "Do you like Ryuho?" She asked next. Cougar thought he should have expected that, "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't." She looked away from him and out the window, "Is it because he acts like a stuck up stick in the mud?" Cougar laughed "Yeah I guess" He looked out the window and then back at Mimori who was watching him now. "Say Cougar would you like to take me out tonight to see the town? Ryuho did once but he just wanted to talk." Cougar stood up quickly "Of course! I know the best clubs!" But a cold voice wiped the smile from his face.

"Miss. Kiryu is not to leave HOLY at night unless escorted by at least one other HOLY member and she will not being going to any clubs, not to mention she will never be left in your hands Cougar." Cougar pushed his glasses up into his hair. "Of Course Ryuho I will escort Miss. Minori ("Its Mimori") back to her room." He winked at Mimori as she stood up to protest. "Good I will come and check up on the both of you later." Ryuho looked at them again with great hate for Cougar.

Walking through the halls Mimori looked up at Cougar, "I don't want to get you in trouble Cougar." He shook his head "Nonsense Miss. Minori ("Its Mimori") you're only in trouble if you get caught and no one is fast enough to catch me."

They stopped by Mimori's room so she could change her cloths. "Make yourself at home Cougar I shouldn't take long." Mimori said disappearing into her bedroom to change. Cougar looked around the small place and smiled, everything fit so well in its spot with her. Walking over to her mantel he looked at the pictures. There were pictures of her and herfriends, her and her family, and one of her and Ryuho. He picked up the picture and looked at it closely. She looked so happy. 'Happier then I can ever make her' he thought to himself.

"I'm ready" Mimori's voice pulled him from thought and he looked up at her. He nearly dropped the picture in his hands when he saw what she was wearing. The dress she was wearing was as short if not shorter then the on Scheris wears. It was black and is fitted in all the right parts. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing her necklace, which in Cougar's mind was an improvement. "You look hot" was all he could say placing the picture back in its place. She blushed softly "Thank you" They left her room but before they continued down the hall Cougar placed a note on her door.

They made one more stop so Cougar could change into something more comfortable. He changed into a set of loose fit blue jeans and a black tight shirt that did his muscle lines justice. Mimori thought it did wonders for his body and wondered why she had never noticed him before.

"Come along Miss. Minori ("Its Mimori")" Cougar said taking her hand. They walked of HOLY with little difficulties. They had run into Tachibana who had asked every question in the world, according to Cougar, about where they where going and if Ryuho knew. Down in the garage Mimori stopped Cougar, "Please can we drive slow I would like to take in the sites." Cougar's heart dropped slightly because he loved driving fast but if it would make Mimori happy he would let up on the gas. He took her to a black Camaro sounds like something Cougar would drive. Once he insured her that he was going to drive the speed limit, which was done with some difficulties, they were off.

Up in the halls of HOLY Ryuho, true to his word, came up to Mimori's door, because he would be damned if he let her do anything with Cougar. He saw the way Cougar looked at her and he didn'tlike anyone looking at Mimori like that except him. He looked up at the door and saw the note. Taking the note he read aloud to himself, "Dear Ryuho. By the time you read this we meaning me, Cougar, and Miss Minori (which "Minori" was scratched out and replaced with "Mimori") will be at the Club. I am leaving this note to challenge you Ryuho. You treat her like shit and ignore her. I'm fed up with just standing back and taking it. So this is my challenge, We will keep points to see who she like more and so for I have already had lunch with her, made her laugh, and taken her out clubbing…so that makes three points. You have today made her cry and insulted her by treating her like a child…that's negative two." And at the bottom of Cougar's letter in red ink and in big letters were COUGAR:3 and RYUHO: -2.

Ryuho crumbled the note and hit the wall with all his might. He didn't like other people telling him what to do when it came to his personal life. 'Fine if Cougar wants a challenge I'll give him one' Ryuho thought walking away. He would make sure that Mimori knew how it felt and then he would rub it in Cougar's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…..SO…How did you like it? HUH? HUH? I hope you liked it! And if not tell me what's wrong with it! Next Chapter will have clubbing, dirty dancing, getting drunk, and a very pissed off Commander.


	2. COUGAR: 150 RYUHO: 3?

Disclaimer: I do not own S-CRY-ED….Cries

:THOSE WHO REVIEWED: Thank you for the review and I hope that you like this chapter. I also hope you will stay and read more!

loyalsoul

tomieharley

suckerforanime2465

Mimori looked out the window of the car and at the passing scenery. "The city is so pretty at night" She said looking back at Cougar. "Yeah but is seems a lot more beautiful tonight." He replied lifting his glasses into his hair and stealing a quick glance at her. She looked back out the window. "Why do you think that?" Cougar smiled gently, "Because you're in it tonight." Mimori quickly looked back at Cougar blushing. She was soon looking back out the window smiling shyly.

They soon pulled up to a night club called Radical. "Here we are the best club in the city!" Cougar announced, opening Mimori's door. She stepped out and smoothed down her dress. She let Cougar take her hand in his and let him lead her into the club.

Once inside Cougar saw a side to Mimori that he doubted even Ryuho had seen. She started moving her hips to the beat as they walked around and finally Cougar had let her tug him to the dance floor. He wasn't sure how close she was going to let him get to her and for once in his life he didn't want to move fast. Mimori on the other hand knew exactly how close she wanted Cougar to get to her. She took his hands and placed them on the small of her back. Tip Toeing she yelled softly into his ear. (Remember they are in a very loud night club so it's more like a club whisper.) "Hold me close Cougar." Smiling to himself cougar pulled her close to him, and let his glasses fall back over his eyes.

They started to move with the beat of the music, bumping and grinding with each other. Cougar was very surprised with this he didn't think Mimori knew how to dance this way. 'She is a wonderful dancer. She moves so naturally with me' he thought letting his hands loosen so she could dip.

One part of the song Mimori's leg lifted up Cougar's side and automatically his hand cupped her butt and run up her leg. They still moved together and Mimori's hands shot up to his neck and pulled him closer.

At this point, Cougar's mind was racing, 'We move so well together, she's so light on her feet, she's so hot, and she feels sooo good under my touch.'

The song ended and Cougar let her leg fall freely, but they stayed in each others arms. Mimori reached up and took his glasses from his eyes and smiled. "You know you have some of the most beautiful green eyes Cougar you shouldn't hide them with these." She placed his glasses in his hair and started to walk towards the bar.

Cougar followed her and sat next to her at the bar. He watched her look at all the drinks before she ordered. "I'll have a Crown on Seven (Crown Royal and Seven up.)" Cougar almost laughed 'She isn't as innocent as she looks.' He then ordered a Bourbon and Coke.

Some drinks later they found themselves in a back corner table alone, both of them on the edge of being considered Shit faced drunk. Mimori looked at Cougar and giggled. He smiled "And what may I ask is so funny Miss. Minori?" She laughed out loud before she could say her name correctly which she got wrong too.

Finishing her dink Mimori stood up and walked over to where Cougar was sitting and leaned over his chair. She got in his face and smile playing on her lips "Do you want me to dance for you?" Cougar smiled more broadly and leaned back in his chair. He mouthed the word "please." She smiled and stood up straight. She straddled his leg and started to move to the beat of the music rubbing up against him letting her hands move on his thigh.

Cougar held back a groan and bit his lip. 'Thank God for loose fitting pants' He thought watching her move away from him and dip low. He loved the fact that she had worn a short dress but he didn't like that they were staring to draw a crowd from other guys. Mimori noticed to and turned to Cougar. She straddled into his lap and kissed him on the lips lightly. "Let's go Cougar" He let her get up and got up himself.

They walked out of the club stumbling slightly and it was apparent to Cougar and Mimori that neither one of them was fit to drive back. "Should we call a cab?" Mimori asked leaning against Cougar's car. Cougar shook his head "No I'll let my Alter power drive us home." Mimori looked a little green when he said this but got in the car anyways. The car ride wasn't as bad as it could have been on all accounts that Mimori only almost threw up twice.

They arrived back at HOLY around two o'clock in the morning giggling like crazy. Of course Cougar carried Mimori up to her room and to his satisfaction his note was gone. He placed her down so she could let herself in. Before closing the door she turned to Cougar and smiled. "Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time." She blushed slightly tip toed, rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Cougar kissed back placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. This deepened the kiss were he licked at her lips and she parted them gladly. His tongue explored her mouth and something else happened. Mimori started to pull him into her room. Taking the hint Cougar picked her up and moved inside. He waited for the automatic door to shut and the reached back to the control panel and locked the door. He carried her through the door she had passed through earlier to change.

Behind this door was a neat little room with a king size bed in the middle. The room was dimmed much to Cougar liking. He laid her down on her bed and she slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled it off. She scooted back and he laid on top of her gently. They started to kiss again. Cougar ran his hand up her leg and up her skirt.

But something was pulling his strings in the back of his head. He knew he was drunk and that she was drunk. Cougar some how felt that he was taking advantage of her and he didn't want to do that. "Mimori" he said breaking their kiss and rolling onto his side. "I don't think that continuing what we are doing in our present state is right." He moved a strand of hair from her face and looked into her eyes. She smiled and nodded, "Thank you Cougar I was starting to have second thoughts as well. I just want to thank you for taking me out." Cougar leaned forward and kissed gently. "This right here is enough payment for life."

Smiling Mimori nuzzled into his chest and was soon a sleep. Stroking her hair gently Cougar sighed 'I have to make her see that Ryuho isn't who she wants. I have to make her see that I love her no matter what' with that thought Cougar cuddled her close and fell a sleep.

:Later that Morning:

"Where is he?" Commander Zigmarl demanded from Ryuho and the other top HOLY members. They all looked at each other and then back at the Commander. It was finally Ryuho who stepped forward and said, "Well he took Miss. Kiryu out to a club last night. I'm…" was all he got out before. "HE DID WHAT?" Commander Zigmarl Stood up and banged his hands on his desk making Tachibana jump back slightly. "Find him Ryuho and bring him here then Find Miss. Kiryu and make sure she is in perfect health." Ryuho bowed and then the Commander's office.

'That idiot is going to get us all in trouble!' Ryuho thought running up to Cougar's room. When he got there he spent ten minutes banging on the door. "COUGAR I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Finally he gave up and decided to go see if Mimori was alright. Of course this was another ten minutes wasted. Fear was starting to set in when he returned to the Commander's office.

"Well?" The Commander asked. Ryuho, who had been looking at the ground, looked up. "There wasn't an answer at either of their rooms" At this Commander Zigmarl looked at Elian. "Find Cougar and Miss. Kiryu right way and report to me when you find them. Remember Elian it is the up most importance that you find Mimori Kiryu." Elian nodded and went straight to work on it and of course sense they were both in the building, in the same spot Elian had no problem finding them.

"I have found them Commander." Elian said a slight blush crossing his face, "They are both in Miss. Kiryu's bedroom. At the sound of this Ryuho and the Commander were looking over Elian's shoulder. "I thought you said no one was in her room" the Commander said slightly breathless but Ryuho wasn't there anymore. He was on his way back to Mimori's room.

When he reached her room her room he banged on the door harder. "COUGAR GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Inside Mimori pulled the covers over her head and groaned. "Someone's at the door Cougar can you go get it?" Cougar, without even opening his eyes, nodded and sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He walked to the front door and unlocked it.

It opened and there stood Ryuho his eyes narrowed holding nothing but hate for the man in front of him. Cougar on the other hand scratched his belly, rubbed his eyes and yawned not even noticing the shorter Alter user.

"What hell do you think you are doing?" Ryuho demanded poking Cougar in the chest. "Well I was sleeping," Cougar said pointing behind him towards Mimori's bedroom. "Yes I know, and so does Commander Zigmarl! Who, may I add, wants to see you right now." Cougar ran his hand through his hair and realized that his glasses were missing. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go talk to him later first I want to talk to you."

He pushed Ryuho further into the hall and stepped out as well letting the door shut behind him. "Let's see sense the last time I counted I have now gotten a lap dance, made out, and slept with her. That makes three more points for me. You on the other hand have woken her from a peaceful sleep with all your, yelling so you have negative three points.

At this Ryuho smiled and pulled out a small piece of paper and read it out loud. "Sense Miss. Kiryu has arrived here you have said her name wrong one hundred and fifty six times. Now if I am correct that would mean that your point score is negative one fifty." Cougar opened his mouth to say something back when the door behind him opened and a fully dressed Mimori stepped out.

"Cougar I think I have gotten you in trouble. The Commander just called and he wants to see you in his office right away." Her voice held a guilty sound making Cougar's stomach turn. Smiling softly he turned and hugged her close, then he kissed her gently on the lips. He then left her with Ryuho in the hall.

"Miss. Kiryu he didn't try to take advantage of you, did he?" Ryuho asked once Cougar was out of earshot. Mimori looked at Ryuho and smiled, "No he didn't. He was very gentle all night. If he hadn't stopped…" She stopped when she realized what she had said. Blushing she looked at her watch. "Oh my, is that the time? I'm late for my appointments." She took off down the hall leaving Ryuho in the hall alone. He watched after her and thought 'We need a new scoring system…' and then it hit him. He left the hall in search for the one thing that could make this point thing a lot better.

In Commander Zigmarl's office Cougar stood in his jeans wishing he had his sunglasses because the light coming from the windows in the office were blinding. He was hardly listening to the Commander but caught every other word.

"WHAT IF SHE GOT KIDDNAPPED? HOW WOULD WE EXPLAIN THAT TO HER FATHER?" The Commander yelled banging his fists on the table. "Its not like I ever let go of her." Cougar protested half heartedly. He knew he wasn't going to win so he just went along with trying to care about what Zigmarl was saying. But his mind kept wondering back to a beautiful woman who he had left in the hall alone with Ryuho. 'If that bastard tries anything funny with her I'll…' "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME COUGAR?" The Commander yelled throwing a book in Cougar direction. It was a good thing then that Cougar had been paying some what attention to him because he dodged the book with easy. This of course set the Commander over, "YOU HAVE NIGHT DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I REPORT YOU TO THE MAIN LAND!

Cougar walked out of the office and let the door close before he turned and flipped it off. "That's what I think of your damn punishment!" Before leaving he kicked the door leaving a dent. As he was walking down the hall Ryuho pulled him into an empty office. "What the Hell do you want? And what is he doing here?"

Well there is chapter two! I hope you liked it! I won't be able to update until like Sunday! Cry Sorry but I have a softball tournament this weekend! I leave tomorrow (Thursday) and won't come back until Saturday. I will however be writing more on the bus! So please be patient with me. Oh and if there are any mistakes I'll fix them when I get home….Just email me the problems…Thank you


	3. Open your eyes

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own S-CRY-ED and all that good stuff

Cougar looked from Ryuho to Tachibana, "And I will ask you again what is he doing here?" Ryuho leaned against the closed door, "You see that your point system has a small, umm let's call it a, glitch" Cougar smiled, "Yes I have sense I have negative one fifty. I see the glitch. But that still doesn't answer my question" Ryuho shook his head and nodded at Tachibana. "Tachibana is the fairest person I know. He will have his Eternity Eight follow us and take tally on us."

Cougar laughed and doubled over slapping his knee, "you….you…you think I would agree to that?" he almost fell to the ground laughing but finally stopped. "I think not." Ryuho's mouth fell open "What do you mean it fair!" Cougar straightened up "This is my contest making the rules mine to change. I, however, do agree that we need a new system. And we will use Tachibana but I also want to use Elian, who can really see everything we do."

Ryuho and Tachibana looked dumbstruck at the taller alter. Either of them thought he had a big enough brain to think of something like that. Ryuho, however, was pulled from shock by Cougar's hand "So do we have a deal?" nodding stupidly Ryuho took Cougar's hand shook it.

Walking out of the room Cougar smiled to himself, 'He thought he could get one over' He laughed out loud, "The Fool!"

:IT BEGINS:

The day wore on like a never ending story for Ryuho. Now that Cougar had night duty, Ryuho had a great idea to take Mimori out to dinner and a movie. The night would be perfect and he would sure get the lead and rack up some points.

Smiling to himself, Ryuho walked down to Mimori's office and leaned against the door frame. Mimori looked up from her work and smiled, "Ryuho what a pleasure!" Trying to be cool Ryuho moved some hair from his face, "So Miss. Kiryu what are you…"

"Hey Miss. Minori ("It's Mimori") Right, Are you ready to take off?" Cougar said bumping it Ryuho to get into Mimori's office. Mimori stood up and grabbed some papers up and walked around her desk to him. "Of course just let me file these papers and we can go." Cougar pulled the papers from Mimori's hands and slapped then into Ryuho's chest. "I'm sure Ryuho would be more then glad to file your paper work Miss. Minori, ("Its Mimori.")."

"Oh Ryuho I don't want to be a bother." Mimori started but Ryuho pulled away with the papers. "No trouble Miss. Kiryu. I would be more then happy to file your work for you." Without another word Ryuho had bowed and was gone.

"Is it just me or has he been acting weird?" Mimori asked Cougar as they sat down to a quick dinner before he had to go on duty. "Maybe Kazuya ("I think his name is Kazuma.") That's what I said. Anyways I think he has received one to many knocks in the head." Mimori looked worried and Cougar knew right away that he had just personally handed Ryuho points.

Sure enough right after dinner Mimori was off to see if Ryuho was feeling ok leaving Cougar with a small kiss on the cheek. She hurried up to his room and knocked on the door lightly incase he had a headache. Ryuho open the door shirtless, a towel around his waist and his hair dripping.

Mimori took one look, blushed, and turned around quickly, "Ryuho I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb your bath." She said this all in a speed that would make even Cougar go "Huh?" But luckily Ryuho understood it and laughed gently. "It's ok Miss. Kiryu. I was getting out. Please come in and I'll go get changed." He showed her into his quarters and went to change.

He came back dressed in sweats and a muscle shirt the towel draped around his shoulders to catch the water dripping from his hair. :GOD FORBID HE REALLY DRY IT: He sat on the couch across from Mimori and leaned forward, "So what brings you here Miss. Kiryu?" She looked at him worry in her eyes. "Cougar thinks you might have been hit once too many times in the head by Kazuma. So I came to check up on you and if you have a headache I give an ok Temple Massage."

Liking the temple massage Ryuho went and sat next to Mimori, "Now that you mention it my head has been hurting." She patted her lap and he leaned into it. She started rubbing her thumbs into his temples gently. He loved this attention from her and reminded himself that he would have to pay her back some how later. No sure then she started though Ryuho had fallen asleep.

Looking down Mimori smiled and moved some hair from his face. "Oh Ryuho you look so peaceful. You look like a little kid again. You look the way you did before…" Her whisper of a voice faded and her eyes filled with tears. Some of them fell on Ryuho's face waking him up.

"Mimori what's wrong he asked sitting up looking at her, concern in his eyes. She shook her head and got up. "Have to go Ryuho. I'm glad I can make you feel better." With that said she got up and left. Once the door was shut Ryuho closed his eyes and leaned back. 'What did I do in my sleep?' He asked himself.

Mimori ran down the hall tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to remember the past, she didn't want to remember how he use to be, because he would never be that person again. She turned the corn and ran into someone's chest. She knew it was Cougar. She could smell his sweet scent of cologne and fresh air. So she stayed in his arms and let herself break down in his chest.

Slightly shocked by almost being run over Cougar looked down at Mimori who was now crying into his chest. "Hey now what's wrong?" he asked bending slightly trying to get their eyes to meet. She shook her head, "Nothing." Cougar placed his forehead on hers and nudged it. "Come on you can tell me." "It's Ryuho." Mimori said and then sniffed. Cougar wiped her face with one of his hands and his voice deepened slightly with hatred, "What did he do?" She shook her head again, "It's not what he did, it's what he'll never be again." More tears ran down her face and she beat her fists on Cougar's chest.

"I wont him back Cougar! He used to be such a gentle person! He loved nature and everything in it. He loved me!" She cried harder and Cougar held her back. Sadness filled his chest though because he thought that maybe she might be seeing that he really loved her. She however only saw him as a friend who she had gotten drunk with.

It crushed Cougar to know that she was still deeply in love with Ryuho. His hope was disappearing with every tear that leaked out of her eyes. He was a fool to ever think that she could ever love him.

She pulled back away from him and looked up into his eyes. "Cougar you're not good to be try sometimes you know." She said her voice quivering with her tears. "You are here listening to me cry about a man I can never have, a Man that is too good for me…"

Cougar gripped her shoulders slightly tight and shook her, "Don't you ever say that! You are too good for that cold hearted ass hole! If he can't see how beautiful you are, how wonderful and perfect you are then he doesn't deserve you! If he is too blind to see that you love him and want to be with him then screw him. Don't ever say that he's too good because he's not even worth it if he is just going to ignore you." Tears threaten to spill from Cougar's eyes as he looked into Mimori's eyes.

But it was like a light had been lit in her eyes. Cougar was right for once and she, Mimori, would have to move on. No mater how much it hurt.

Off in a dark room Elian and Tachibana looked at each other and shook there head at the same time. "For today I'm going to give Ryuho a 10 and Cougar an 11 because she was able to tell him what was wrong with her and not Ryuho." Tachibana said writing the scores on two pieces of paper.

OMG Please don't kill me! It has been a busy week with My sister having her baby, softball, school, one energy drink sending me off the sky end of hyperness and yeah! I am going to up date sooner now that everything has calmed down Please review and fork over ideas I'm always open to them.


End file.
